personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Reassortment/Summary
Episode 508: Reassortment Act I As Briggs enters the room where Shaw is confined, she prepares some sedative for injecting Shaw. Shaw then gets up from her bed, she says "No one fasts today." Briggs replied that she says that everyday, but when she says she is unlikely that how Briggs is going to be attacked - which confuses Briggs - Shaw immediately takes her down by the sedative, damaging the monitor and some surrounding eqiupments, and she escapes through a hole behind the tank in another room before other Samaritan's agents arrive. Jeremy Lambert attempts to crash the door by a fire ax after finding that the electric lock malfunctions, but it is gone. So he shoots the knob and rushes in, only to find that Shaw is nowhere. As he goes into the restroom, Lambert finds some cement dust on the floor; he kicks down the tank, finding a big hole behind the wall, much to his surprise. Reese follows a man called , the new number. He is a business man who is good in Mandarin and has businesses for Chinese corporations; he was going to return the UK from Hong Kong but has a brief stay at New York. Ko seems to be suspicious because he changes the SIM card and constantly holding his briefcase. Meanwhile, Root, in the Subway, asks Finch about the AI simulation; the Machine still has no positive outcome. Finch follows Ko to the ER in Saint Teresa's hospital. Ko sneezes coughs a lot, waiting for a doctor, but the hospital is crowded. A nurse called complains that the medical database can't work properly, while her co-worker, helps her to order a box of Influenza Antiviral Injection, which is taken out immediately. Then, after a doctor's diagonosis, Ko is injected with one of the antiviral, only need to wait for an hour. Seeing this, Reese thinks the Machine must be wrong. Jeffrey Blackwell meets his ex-girlfriend, , in a restaurant. She greets to him, asking his recent life after being released; she is glad that Blackwell is back to normal, but she doesn't trust that he won't commit crimes again. Elias, in the safe house, picks up his gun vigilantly when he sees someone opens the door. It is Fusco. Fusco tells Elias about the incident in the tunnel and the corpses he found in it, and Bruce Moran is one of them. Then, he asks Elias if he can ask someone to know the truck delivering them for finding the truth, and Elias says that should know about it. Meanwhile, Ko suddenly collapses at the hallway, and dies immediately. No one around knows what happens, as the doctor says, influenza can't cause hemorrhage. Act II After a few hours, Samaritan's assets are still finding Shaw everywhere in the facility. Meanwhile, in a cell of a prison, a convict called is beaten by his two roomates; as they beat, Shaw digs a hole from the wall and gets out. She is told that they are in Johannesburg, South Africa. One of the prisoners, , flirts with Shaw, but he and another mate are soon taken down by Shaw with her ax. Then, Shaw asks Samuel how to get out, and it turns out the only way to do so is the door of the cell, which is only opened when it's time for meals or discipline. Ko's blood sample is sent to find out the reason for his sudden death. Dr. Mason commands for the process needed be done, while Garcia taunts that the database can decrease the human errors and she should malpractice insurance is up-to-date. Reese then walks foward, informs the doctor for his detective identity, helps the guard, , to block the place down. The doctor mentions that the last swine flu caused three death when the patients heard the disease was contagious, so, after being asked by Paulie, Reese tells him that the Patriot Act can be the reason of the block. Soon, Finch arrives to have investigations together while Root is in the Subway, supporting them. Frank Capello enters the percinct, finding Fusco, whose name is wrongly pronounced. Fusco gave a ticket of his truck for making them meet. After Fusco mentions Elias, Capello gives him a bag of documents of the truck drivers, in which Fusco picks out Jeffrey Blackwell's profile. Then, Fusco calls to RTCC to get the license number and other info about what Blackwell drove. Meanwhile, Blackwell meets Mona, desperately says that he reconsiders his job and mentions a crazy woman (Root) and Samaritan, which he has no idea; she doesn't answer directly, but she gives him another job and he can quit after that. The people in the hospital start to become panicked. After looking the news about the lock down of Ko's suspicious death, three people start to attack but are soon defeated by Reese and Paulie. Finch takes a picture of the box of the antivial injection and sends it to Root so that they can know where it came from, and he brings Bear to the patients to calm them down, which is suggested by Carroll. Soon, Ko's blood test result is back, and it turns out that live flu virus was injected, and with the mix of the flu that Ko already had, the flu becomes highly contagious and fatal. Act III Category:Season 5 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 5 Episode Summaries